The Iron Archer Maelstrom
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Betrayed by those he sought to protect and soon help by someone he never expected. He was then sent to a whole new world and start a new part of his story. Watch as Naruto and his people he cares about grows in strength before returning to the place where it all started. Those that stood by his side will be spared while those that turned on him will shown no mercy. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Happiness**

 **AN: Here is a new story that was inspire by 3headed-dragon's story called, The Maelstrom Ashikabi, a Naruto and Sekirei crossover story. For this story, I will be going with the Fate Series (Since I love that series) and I don't know much of Sekirei. I will avoid any copying writing onto the dragon's work and go to mine.**

 **Crossover: Naruto, High School DxD, Fate Series, and some other anime elements like** **Fairy** **Tail and Bleach.**

 **Now enjoy the first chapter of the story.**

Walking down the streets of Kuoh is a young man, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was 21 years old standing 6'2 tail with lightly tanned skin, deep purple eyes, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, red spiky hair, and a lean but muscular build. He wore a shirt sleeved black shirt, black cargo pants, dark red leather jacket, and black combat boots.

Naruto was heading home after getting his normal day around towns gets taken of and one of them was getting a paycheck for his book sales for the week. Too all within Japan, Naruto is a famous writer for three different book series. The first was a series of a young man striving to become a Hero of Justice and later met goddess knight, called The Iron Hero and Lion Knight, having six books so for far of the series. The second was a romance and adventure series with a young man fighting to live with a royal princess knight by his side, called Under the Moon, having four books. The last one was smut series called the Lovable Nights and it had more thirty books.

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at his home located in mid-northern part of Kuoh. It was a nice sized place, being good size mansion that had many bedrooms, a large kitchen, a large living room, few dedicated offices space, training basement with spa and steam room, a good-sized backyard, and an attic.

"Honey I'm home!" Naruto called out as he took off his jacket and placed on the coat rack and later took his shoes off.

Naruto then heard footsteps coming his way before he saw a beautiful woman come out of the living room. She had light blue hair, blue eyes and had elf-like ears. She wore black top and long tan skirt. This woman is Medea Uzumaki, Naruto's wife or at least his first wife. **(FSN UBW Caster casual looks)**

"My beloved husband, I am glad to you have returned. I have finished all my chores for the day and got everything we need from my morning shopping," Medea said.

"I'm sure you have Medea-chan. You were always one do a great effort in performing housework," Naruto said.

"Of course. It will be shameful if I were to sit around our home all day and do nothing," Medea said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Naruto shook his head of wife, but he heard long since grown used to his wives and they were fine with them. He smiled before moving closer to Medea, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Medea didn't hesitate to return the kiss with just as much passion, getting her to moan as her husband slipped his tongue into her mouth and used his hands to squeeze her ass.

When the pair broke the kiss, Medea's face was bright red and Naruto had an amused smirk on his face.

"So dear, do you know when the others will be home?" Naruto asked, seeing it was pass 2:00 PM and his other wives should be coming.

"They called earlier saying that they would be home in about another hour or so," Medea replied, remembering what her fellow harem sisters told her.

"Hmm I see. Well let's go in the living room to relax and watch a movie," Naruto offered for his wife and himself to spend time together.

Medea nodded her in agreement with a smile on her face as she and her husband when to the living to watch TV and relax.

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto and Medea were on the couth watching TV with Medea sitting in Naruto's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. The blue haired magus loved moments like this where she could just sit with her husband in peace and bask in his warmth. But their moment was interrupted when the door opened.

"We're home!" A woman called out as she and two other women came into their home with their shoes and jackets off, getting the pair's attention.

The first is a beautiful young woman with voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in along ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and slowing backward with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore her girls' uniform for Kuoh Academy with black calf-length socks, being a first year in college. This was Akeno Himejima-Uzumaki, Naruto's second wife and Devil Queen within a Peerage with a rank of Mid-Class Devil.

The second is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She goes to Kuoh Academy as a third-year student and wore the same uniform as Akeno but without the cape. This was Xenovia Quarta-Uzumaki, Naruto's third wife and Devil Knight with a rank of Mid-Class Devil.

The third is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes. She wore a business suit with a purple tie and a skirt for being a teacher at Kuoh Academy. This was Rossweisse Uzumaki, Naruto's fourth wife and Devil Rook with a rank of Mid-Class Devil.

Lifting Medea off his lap, Naruto walked over to his wives and gave each of them a deep kiss to welcome them home, like he always did and were fine with it.

"Welcome home my lovely wives. How has your day been?" Naruto asked as they walked into the living room.

"It was pretty good. Rias and I happen to finish up with our mid-term test," Akeno replied, putting her handbag away on the sofa.

"All good with the Student Council and meetings were the same. We plan on starting a health care program and have the library sale your first books, Naruto-kun," Xenovia replied as she placed her bags down near the sofa.

"Students are working on and most of them pass their midterm tests. Also, Azazel-sama and I have called a meeting that requires the two Peerages and you, Naruto-kun to be at," Rossweisse answered/informed to her husband.

"Hmm, I see then, but I can worry about that tomorrow. I'm glad everything went out well and I happen to be in a great mood. How about a reward? And Medea, you get reward too for the house work you did," Naruto, getting the girls to smile when they heard they were getting a reward.

Naruto smiled as he and the girls help sent up the living room for their reward. The red-haired teen never thought he will come to a world that will be a big change for him or find love in this world with people he cares about. For you all see, Naruto wasn't born here or from around here. No, in fact he was from another world.

It started when Naruto had a mission to bring back his teammate Sasuke Uchiha, who had run away like a bitch in order to join Orochimaru. The red-haired boy successfully brought back to the village after a huge fight that nearly costed his life. The village was not grateful however because he had hurt the last Uchiha and had him imprisoned while he was locked up the council revealed his Jinchuuriki status to all his friends, most of the turned on him and came to his cell just to berate him.

Soon enough Naruto was banished from the village with his chakra sealed off and for a week he survived by camping in order to hunt. He then met a Goddess in his dreams and grain something new. She had replaced his charka with magical codes and then brought him to a new world to call home. Unknow to Naruto that the Goddess was Kaguya Otsutsuki herself.

Of course, Naruto told all his wives, friends, and those he will call family where he was from and what happened to him which they were not happy. He had opened his heart of a big scar within and was helped to good healing from the girls in his life. The red-haired young man had trained very hard and even helped his girls to become stronger.

If one thinks that Naruto is weak for being human but that's wrong and Naruto was more than that which will be shown later.

 **Small Time Skip**

"Oooooh husband, your hands are magic," Medea moaned as Naruto gave her and the other girls gain massages using his Massage Gloves.

Naruto had moved the furniture around in the living room and got out some massage tables while the girls had gotten undressed and were no only wearing towels as they laid on the tables and got their massages from two pair of Naruto's gloves in the air.

The Massage Gloves mimic the wearer's actions and warmth so that way no one feels left out and it could use change if the users thinks of a different area to massage. It comes in handle and replaces Naruto's old Shadow Clones.

"Oooh, I'll say. I don't know how we survived without these wonderful…. ooohhh right their baby…. massages," Akeno agreed as the gloves were massaging her back and feet.

"I…. ooohhh…agree with both of you…. oh yeah…. this is heavenly," Xenovia agreed, relaxing within the touch of the man she loves and from her long day at school.

"A good day at school and later becomes a great day by getting a nice massage from our loving husband," Rossweisse said with her eyes closed and smile on her face, relaxing from her long day from teaching as the gloves work their magic.

"If you think that's great then wait for snacks that I have gotten set up," Naruto said as messaged Medea, getting happy moan from her.

"Looks like you were wrong. This day just got even better," Akeno commented with a moan in pleasure from the message.

Soon enough a pair of gloves came out of the kitchen with homemade snack of sweet sticky rise balls and they started to hand feed the girls. Naruto was proud of his skill in cooking that he picked up when he came to this world.

After a while, the girls redressed and were no just relaxing with Naruto for the afternoon by watching a good movie that they put in. The red-haired young man was enjoying life with the people he cares about, and he will keep on enjoying it in this world he calls home.

Little dose Naruto know that he will have to face his past soon and will with a big choose that will rock his old world and his new one for everyone and himself.

 **Naruto OCC/OP/Small Archer and Assassin EMIYA/UBW/Down Fall Dragon Spear wielding** **badass** **.**

 **Naruto's Harem**

 **DxD: Akeno. Xenovia. Rossweisse. (Full Version TBA)**

 **Fate Series: Medea. (Full Version TBA)**

 **Naruto: Unknow for the moment and ideas could help.**

 **I will show the rest of the harem members in the next chapter.**

 **Fun fact, Naruto will be half dragon and will be explain in the next chapter. Also, Naruto and Issei are kind like how Archer and Shirou acted towards each other in UBW but calmer and somewhat like brothers. Naruto and Vali get along just fine and are like brothers for the two can share some similar history to the other.**

 **Also, Issei still has a harem and the next chapter will show it with Vali being pair up as well, because I can't leave them out and have a Merry Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Catching Up**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait, but here we are and chapter two is out. Big note that this story takes place a month after Kyoto Act and will takes of another Act before going into a new act that I have cooking up (Ding), not that kind of cooking but you know what I mean. Now enjoy.**

Within the mansion, Naruto, Medea, and Akeno were cooking dinner for the night with Xenovia and Rossweisse eating some snacks that their shared husband made for them. Tonight's dinner was going to be mid-eastern Europe food that Irina once told them about, and a thought of cooking couldn't hurt.

The red-haired man was grateful for two wives helping and couldn't help himself in remembering on who he was bound to them.

In the beginning, Naruto didn't know what to think as he was ready in a relationship with girls and to have more won't make sense. But after battling with his best friend/brother/rival and friend/little brother figures had him thinking on how he can get stronger by not becoming a Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel. While he respects the Three Faction, he rather walks his own path and be a free bird that helps to build peace.

A Fallen Angel had helped Naruto out and allowed him to test out his fully rebuild self-made Sacred Gear he made himself and becoming something else. The Sacred Gear was the Downfall Dragon Spear and had one of the Dragon Kings, Fafnir, sealed inside. The red-haired man made a pact with the Dragon King and soon became a Dragon hybrid that was embodiment of his origin, a sword and scabbard.

Since becoming half Dragon, Naruto has become stronger and have a harem with good rights. When a girl or more is marked by him, they become his wives in bound to him as he was bound to them. So, in dragon terms, Naruto was married to a few women in his life and one day see himself getting married to the girls that touched his heart. He even saw himself having children but that's a long way and was always a good dream.

Soon enough dinner was made, setting up to take their seats, and said, "Let's eat."

The happy group ate the well-made meal and talk a few things, being anything could come up into their thoughts.

"I still think our trip in Kyoto was a little too much for a simple school trip," Naruto said, remembering the Kuoh school trip he took part in thanks to a certain Fallen Angel a month ago.

"Agree but it won't be hard if the Hero Faction didn't show and miss some things up," Akeno agreed, remembering the battle that took place.

"True, Azazel-sama has been asking a few people of what their next move will be. Sadly, none so far and no luck," Rossweisse said.

"Hmm I see. I take it that the meeting tomorrow will have the old crow talking the Hero Faction?" Naruto questioned, being a good guest.

"Half the meeting Naruto-kun. Half the meeting will be about the Hero Faction while the rest is something for Rias and her peerage that need to get ready for," Rossweisse responded before taking another bit of her husband great cooking, enjoying taste of it.

This got Akeno and Xenovia to wonder what Azazel must tell their King and fellow peerage members.

"Did Azazel-sama said what's the half of the meeting was about?" Xenovia asked.

Rossweisse finished the food in her mouth, shook her head and said, "No he did it. He told me that we have to wait and see for tomorrow."

Yep just like that old crow, keeping some things to himself until the day comes.

"I think a Rating Game will take place soon enough and maybe that what the meeting is all about?" Medea said, guessing and made a good point.

"True, it has been awhile since a Rating Game took place and it could be interesting to see who fights against each other," Naruto said, wondering who will fight in the next peerage battle and enjoyed watching the battles take form.

"Yeah, it could be that, but we will have to find out later. Let's relax," Medea said, making a great point and some rest was need before anything else could happen tomorrow.

That was agreeable and everyone kept enjoying dinner.

 **Time Skip**

 **Meeting Room**

After dinner, Naruto and his wives were waiting for the other Faction leaders, but they weren't alone. Rias and her peerage; Koneko, Yumi Kiba that's another girl that love Naruto, Gasper, Asia and Issei. He is Naruto's little brother figure and a big-time pervert.

The second is Sona and Tsubaki her Queen with the rest of her peerage. Both Sona and Tsubaki also has feelings for Naruto. Sona saw him smart as he defeated her in a chess game and Tsubaki like him as he was very caring.

But they weren't alone as an older girl was in the room, she has very long purple hair that reaches down her waist, she has very large breast that even rivals Akeno breasts as they were J-Cup and has very red eyes; this person is Medaka Bael as she brought her Queen and Bishop over. She wasn't born with the Power of Destruction but that didn't stop her as she train her body to become powerful as the Underworld gave her the title "The Strongest Youth". She prove that she doesn't need the POW (Power of Destruction) to be strong.

The last group was Ravel Phenex with her Queen Ingvild Leviathan, her only Rook Xuelan and only Knight Karlamine.

The wait wasn't long as Sirzechs, his wife Grayfia, Serafall, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel along with Michael's Saint piece Irina and the last Faction was the Youkai Faction that is run by Yasaka. Beside her is her best friend Setsuna (female Sesshomaru), Tamamo no Mae aka the Nine-Tail fox, yes that's right, the fox is a woman, and Naruto's familiar Kiyohime the Dragoness.

"Now that we're here, we can get the meeting to start," Azazel said, taking his seat.

"Yes, you said about something about the Hero Clan?" Sirzechs said.

"Ah yes that Faction. I have heard that six powerful members left that Faction and wanted to help us," Azazel said, looking at something will appear, and it has.

A golden portal appeared, and six women walked out.

The first has long blonde hair that reached to her ass, but they were tied into twin ponytails and has blue eyes. She wore a white bikini top that held her J-Cup breasts with red tattoos on her body. She has golden armor on the bottom but her knows that underneath that armor she is wearing a white bikini bottom.

The second was a little older as she was wearing an armor that reveals how big her J-Cup breasts are. She wore a pure white cape, had blonde hair and bright lime green soulless eyes. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow at this. **(Arturia Pendragon Lion King version in Lancer Stage 3 look)**

The third girl has very long purple hair that reached the floor as she has a red tattoo on her forehead light purple eyes as her outfit was something else as she has the same figure as Rias. **(Medusa Gorgon Variant from Fate/Extella)**

The fourth was a very beautiful woman as she has long purple hair and red eyes. She wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body as it shows off her big breasts that are the same size as Rias and her nice firm juicy butt. Naruto heard Rossweisse gasp in shock when she saw this woman and could guest that she knows her.

The fifth has the appearance of a cat thanks to the cat ears and tail as she has blonde hair with green up in front as she wore a green dress and a blue skirt. The Archer also heard Medea gasping in shock as well, making him believe that she knows this woman as well.

The last girl looked like the same as the other but a little younger. She has a lot of life in her eyes, but she wore a revealing red dress and a transparent front leotard that reveals her panties as she has the looks of royalty.

Azazel smile and spoke, "Ah! Ladies! I'm glad that you six made it."

The blonde-haired girl with blue eyes looked at Azazel with a blank look and spoke, "We came here to help you out with the rogues like Cao Cao and the others of the Hero Clan. We six are the most powerful members of the Clan."

"Still I still can't believe that they pick Cao Cao as the leader instead of you, Angelica. You are the descendent of Gilgamesh," The cat girl said.

Angelica shrugged her shoulders as everyone else in the room looked at them in shock sans for Naruto. He had sensed the power coming from them.

"Azazel how about you introduce them to us?" Michael requested.

"Sure the one with the red tattoos is Angelica Ainsworth as you now know that she's the descendent of Gilgamesh," Azazel replied, introducing the first to last.

Angelica nodded her head as her eyes locked onto Naruto.

"The cat girl is Atalanta."

"It's nice to meet you all," Atalanta said as she bowed and rose with her eyes lock onto Naruto then Medea.

"The long purple haired girl with the red tattoo is Medusa from Greek time."

Medusa nodded her head as she too looked at Naruto and Medea. The girls are finally taking notice as they saw them looking at Naruto and wonder.

"The older blonde is Arturia Pendragon and she wields both the REAL Excalibur and her Rhongomyniad Spear."

"Hello…" Arturia said in a monotone voice as she looked at Naruto.

"The one wearing the tight outfit is Scathach."

Scathach smile at them and spoke, "It's an honor to meet you all and the same to see you again Rossweisse."

"Yes, it is Scathach." Rossweisse said with a smile on her face, seeing a familiar person she knows very well.

"And our last one is Nero Claudius."

"Umu!" Nero happily said as she puffed out her chest that were the same size as Yumi's and spoke, "Please, save your worship for my beauty."

The others rolled their eyes but giggle at this. Nero is well Nero.

"These are the six that our joining us. They know about they're members and will help us. Also they want to join your peerages as well," Azazel said.

Rias, Sona, Ravel and even Medaka were shock at this but Rias frown as she already doesn't have any more pieces. that means Sona, Ravel and Medaka might get them.

However, Serafall was the one that beat them to it.

"They can join my peerage?" Serafall offered, being her time to get her peerage and a sexy man that she likes.

"Oh, you mean that you don't have any members?" Azazel asked which she nodded her head.

"Yep I sure do as I will treat them with respect and care." She answered.

"I see. What about you six? Are you all okay with this?" Azazel asked the six girls, being sure.

"We don't mind," They all said in unison.

"Good I think that Angelica can be my Queen, both Medusa and Atalanta can be my Rooks, but I can't think of my knights?" Serafall said, going over and thought it over.

"Take both Nero and Arturia as your Knights. I'll be your Pawn as I'm both fast as a Knight and strong as a Rook, " Scathach stated.

"Are you sure?" Serafall said which Scathach nodded her head yes.

"Okay."

"But who will be your two Bishops and the rest of your Pawns?" Sona asked her older sister.

"Well if it's alright, I would like both Medea and Tamamo as my Bishops and Naruto as my other Pawn." Serafall said, looking at Naruto, Medea and Tamamo.

Naruto looked at Medea and then at Tamamo as she nodded her head and decide to answer her.

"We'll think about that after the next peerage battle, okay Serafall?" Naruto said, wanting to think about it, but the answer will have an outcome.

Serafall nodded her head as she understands. Sona and Rias were shock that they'll be another Rating Game which Naruto took notice of Medaka's big grin on her face.

"What Rating Game?" Rias asked.

"Why yes, another Rating Game little cousin… and it's you against me." Medaka answered as she crossed her arms under her large breasts.

"WHAT?!" Rias shouted with wide eyes, knowing how powerful Medaka is and remembered the last game her cousin took.

"Yes, it's true but under one condition." Medaka said as she pointed her finger at Naruto and spoke, "He takes part of the game as I want to see how good he is as a temp member."

"Actually, I'll join you as a temp piece as well Medaka." Angelica offered.

"Oh, and why is that?" Medaka questioned.

Angelica walked toward Naruto as they were now face to face and answer Medaka.

"It's simple as I've heard that he can make any blade he wants and its powers is almost like my Gates and Rias knight's Sacred Gear…I want to see it myself," Angelica answered.

The pair stare at each other, not backing down at this. The Iron Archer soon smiled at this challenge and look to it.

"Very well Angelica you're on. Faker vs. Hero who will win?" Naruto said with a smirk, having Angelica doing the same and the two were looking forward to battle between the two.

The Rating Game was now on and this will be a battle of the ages a Faker vs. a Hero but if one can tell, they could have seen the images of other two people behind them. EMIYA was behind Naruto and Gilgamesh was behind Angelica the battle of the ages. This was going to be interesting to see and wait for.

 **Here is Naruto full Harem and other pairings:**

 **DXD: Akeno, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Kuroka, Medaka (Female Sairaorg) with her Queen and Bishop, Yumi (Female Yuuto), Yasaka, Sona and her Queen, Serafall, Gabriel, Karlamine, Xuelan, and Ingvild Leviathan. (Have at least two of three more girls from DxD to join)**

 **Fate Series: Medea, Atalanta, Tamamo no Mae (Female Kurama), Angelica Ainsworth, Medusa, Arturia Pendragon (Lion King version but dress up like Lancer Stage one and three), Nero, Scathach and Kiyohime (She's a familiar)**

 **Elemental: Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Shion, Temari, Yugito, Samui, Shizuka, Fuu and Kurogami (Female Madara)**

 **Other: Setsuna (Female Sesshomaru)**

 **…**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fay, and maybe a few more.**

 **Vali's Harem: Yugao, Kurenai, Koyuki, Mei, Karui, Izumi (female Itachi) Shizune and Konan**


End file.
